In the Shadows
by The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity
Summary: Sometimes, the lines between good and evil blur to a point where they become impossible to distinguish between. And when that happens you never quite know what side your fighting for.
1. My Beautiful Mistake

A/N: Hello anybody, everybody whose reading this! Please r/r. I would appreciate it a lot. The first chapter is really, really short, that's why I'm posting it with the second. It might seem very boring at first, but it will pick up, I promise. Thanks a bunch! Btw: This is a different version than what I had originally.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing fan fiction? I'd be busy lounging around in my giant mansion. 

**Chapter 1. My Beautiful Mistake**

                  I looked around platform 9 ¾ at all the people conjugated there. I saw friends being re united after a whole summer apart, nervous first years who looked like they were about to faint, and mothers and fathers weeping at having to part with their precious children. The whole thing made me sick. It felt as if I was being slowly suffocated. I hated to be here, but it would be even worse being back at Evanebian Castle with Lord Voldemort. I shudder to think of Him, however not from fear. Fear was the last thing I felt when I was around Him; it was more like disgust. He killed my parents, and yet I still chose to go with Him… 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of Draco Malfoy, "Hello, my lady. I trust you are well?"

I looked around quickly to make sure nobody had heard the 'my lady'. "Draco, do be careful or you'll get us caught."  

He grinned mischievously. "Now that would be an interesting way to start out my 6th year." 

                  I rolled my eyes at him, and we both walked toward the train to find a compartment. In previous years Draco and I had never gotten along, we still didn't exactly get along, but we at least tolerated each other most of the time. 

I suppose, before I go on with my story, I should stop and explain what happened in the summer before my 5th year. He came to me at night. By that time I had already known that there was something wrong with me. I could do powerful spells without my wand, I could do spells without speaking any incantation, and I knew things no one should ever know. In a nutshell, He offered me the world. Anything I wanted I could have.  All He wanted from me was free reign over my power. At first I was wary. This was the Dark Lord, who everyone feared, what good could come of this? He sensed my hesitance and killed my parents. It surprises me that I felt nothing then. I wasn't sad or angry that He killed them. It was then, as it is now, just a cold hard fact. In the end I agreed to go with Him to His castle. Surprisingly, life at Evanebian Castle was boring. I spent my days fighting with Draco, my evenings with Him. I fear those evenings have been burned into my memory forever. He taught me many things. History, the Dark Arts, and what I could do with my powers. 

He treated me like an equal. I didn't know he was capable of treating anyone like an equal, no matter how powerful they were. He also never called me by my name, Catalina Nightwitch, instead he always called me 'my lady' and in return I called Him my lord. He told me of His plans, and what He planned to once the wizarding world was at His feet. He said he could carry out all His plans with me by His side. He also made one thing quite clear, once the world fell, He would be feared. I would be worshipped. 

**A/N: See the little button that says review? PUSH IT! **


	2. Waiting for Tomorrow

A/N: I finally rewrote this chapter! I'm not quite sure how it's going to turn out, but it has to be better than what I had before.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters, I just use them for my own sick amusement. **

**Chapter 2 Waiting for Tomorrow**

I peered out the window of the train into the pitch-black countryside we were passing. The Hogwarts Express seemed to take longer than usual on getting to its destination. 

"How much longer till we get there, Cat?" Draco said also looking into the darkness.

"23 minutes." I stated with absolute certainty. It was one of those things I just knew. I couldn't explain it. 

"Good." He moved away from the window. He lounged across the 3 seats on his side of the compartment (Crabbe and Goyle had dropped out of Hogwarts to better serve the Dark Lord) I smiled to see him lounging about like that with his hands behind his head. So far Draco and I hadn't gotten into a fight so far, which I believe had to be a record. Our not fighting might have prompted me to say what I said next. 

"Draco…" I paused not quite sure what I wanted to say, " What do you think our lives would've been like had things been different? Do you think it would have been better?"

He turned to his side before answering my question. "You mean if my father hadn't been a Death Eater, and you had never been what you ware?" (At the time neither of us knew exactly what I was) 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "I suppose things would've been a lot better, different at least." Draco said. He got up and came to sit next to me. It's funny how such a small thing as having a friend, or in this case a semi- enemy, sit next to you can be such an enormous comfort. 

"Cat." Draco said trying to shake me awake, " Come on Cat, wake up, we're here." My eyelids felt like lead as I tried to open them.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He smiled. "You fell asleep genius. Get up or there won't be any empty carriages left."

            Draco helped me off the train because I was still half asleep. I was awake enough to wonder why he was being so nice. We walked towards the huge black carriages. Draco opened the door to a carriage full of 2nd year Hufflepuffs. It was funny, the second they saw us they scampered. 

"After you, my lady." He said holding the door wide open for me. 

"Thanks" I said barely holding back a yawn. "Merlin! I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Of course you should be tired. You've spent the whole summer with the Dark Lord breathing down your back. Now is the first time you can relax"

"Your right." I replied already half asleep. 

**Draco's POV**

I poked Cat, trying to get her awake. She didn't even stir. Merlin, that girl is a

deep sleeper. 

"Damnit Cat, WAKEUP!" Finally, she showed some signs of life.

"What the hell do you want Draco?" she said. Well, at least that's what I think she meant to say. It came out more "wussa 'ell ough wan Draso?' 

            I sighed. There was no way I could get her out of the carriage, much less to the feast. "Cat will you at least wake up enough to transport yourself to your dorm?"

I could tell she was waking up (at least a little bit) because I could understand her a bit better. "You know I'm not s'posed to do that. He doesn't like me using my powers when He's not around." She said yawning. 

"Just do it. I won't tell." I replied. She was gone before I had finished saying my sentence. I never quite got how she does magic without her wand, but I learned long ago not to question. Questioning was forbidden when you're a future death eater, along with all independent thought. 

Catalina's POV 

            When I awoke I was in my dorm, but I had not recollection of going there last night. My last memory was with Draco in the carriage.  

"And why weren't you at the Feast last night?"  said Vix interrupting my thoughts, Merlin! Couldn't she even wait until I was at least semi-awake before pounding me with questions? She had greasy brown hair who was as cunning as Salazar Slytherin himself. 

"It was with a boy wasn't it?" Bianca joining Vix in her insufferable questioning, she was a queen of gossip and no matter what I said she would tell everybody I was with a boy. 

"Ohh! A boy! What's his name? Which house is he in?" said Claire excitedly; she had sandy blonde hair and not enough sense to fill a teacup. 

Hmmm…. Well at least their questioning had explained one thing; I couldn't remember the feast because I hadn't been there.  

"Silence you three." I looked up to see Emilia was the new speaker. "Of course she was not with a boy. The Dark Lord forbids it. He would be most unpleased to even here you three suggesting it. Apologize to your mistress."

Vix, Bianca, and Claire all looked ashamed and murmured "My apologizes, my lady." I could still tell they were still curious about where I had been, but to afraid to ask. 

            I could still feel Emilia's eyes on me. I refused to acknowledge her. I didn't know why I hadn't been at the Feast, and even if I did it still wasn't her business. I wish she would just leave me alone. She would never let me forget that I was to be His companion. Sometimes I think I hated her more than I hated Him. She was smart, cunning, and beautiful. I don't think I'd ever seen her smile. Her complexion was dark and she had curves in all the right places. In short, she was the picture of perfection, a goddess that all the guys wanted to have and all the girls wanted to be. But the thing she wanted more than anything was to be me. For some twisted reason she wanted my power and wanted my position in the Dark Lord's inner circle. She didn't understand that I would give it all to her in a second as long as I got out of my Hell. But it was not the time for thoughts such as those, it was time to get ready to face my first day of my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

            I popped in the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed. I used my wand to blow dry my long black hair before throwing it into a messy bun. I wished I could cut my hair, but it was one of the things He forbids. I walked down to the common room to find Draco waiting for me. 

"Hey Draco, did I transport myself to my dorm last night?" I asked. 

"Yeah. So, my lady, ready for the first day of your 5th year? It's

 O. W. L. year you know, no more messing around." Draco said in a mock serious tone. 

"Like I ever do, " I replied, and then added, "Stop calling me lady. We're at Hogwarts now. He's not here. We walked together into the Great Hall ready for whatever was thrown at us. 

**A/N: Ok, I know that sucked, but believe it or not it is better than what I had originally. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Time To Burn

A/N: First of all I would like to say thank you to my two reviewers… Wow I never thought I would ever say that! Whohoo! You each get some Chinese ice cream. (Trust me it's the best stuff in the world) And if P and Ben are reading this you guys can have some too as you did review. (Though Ben I'm not sure if what you did can be considered reviewing but ohh well.) And second… this isn't the original third chapter. The original one is very… hmm… well it's interesting to say the least. I wrote it when I was pissed off at P because of the unfair compromise that she dragged me into. But that's ok I still love you P, in that sisterly platonic way. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Chinese ice cream. I also do not own The Rasmus's "Time to Burn" though I wish I did….

**Chapter 3 Time to Burn**

Catalina's POV 

I looked out my dorm window onto the castle grounds. The sky was a dark gray and the angry looking clouds were pouring rain onto the lake. I'm not sure if the weather was reflecting my mood or vice versa, but all I knew was that the harder it poured the bleaker I was. It was the last day of September and I felt like my world was collapsing. I had no real friends here at Hogwarts. Only Draco's lot pretended to be nice which was worse than if they were just outright hostile to me. They were jealous that I was the only one the Dark Lord ever really paid attention to. None of the students from the other houses would talk to me because I was from Slytherin. Sometimes, I would see Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione running around the castle together. I wish that if only for a second, I could know what it was like to have friends like that.

The horrendous weather outside looked more inviting than the warm castle I was in, so I decided to take a walk. It wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. I smirked as I put on some muggle clothing. It was my attempt to spit in the Dark Lord's face and wear the clothing of his despised enemies. For my walk I choose a black hoodie and some black cargo pants. I hesitated before grabbing my beanie. It was black, like most of my clothing, and had "The Rasmus" embroidered in green across the front. The Rasmus was a muggle/ wizard crossover band that I had grown particularly attached too.

The corridors were empty; most of my peers were probably in their Common Rooms enjoying a game of wizards' chess or the like. My steps echoed in the stone halls. I managed to leave the castle without being seen. I walked aimlessly around the grounds becoming completely soaked.

Once I walked to the lake I stopped and contemplated sitting down. In the end I decided against it because as wet as I was, the ground was wetter. I stood there watching the rain pour onto the lake. I closed my eyes, and one of my favorite songs of The Rasmus went in my head. I closed my eyes and listened to it. I had had listened to the CD so often that all the songs were completely memorized.

Fear of the dark tears me apart  
won't leave me alone and time keeps running out  
  
Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired  
of singing the blues, I should turn my life around  
  
Tell me why do I feel this way  
all my life I've been standing on the borderline  
too many bridges burned  
too many lies I've heard  
I had life but I can't go back   
I can't do that, it will never be the same again  
and I know I don't  
have any time burn  
  
they follow me home, disturbing my sleep  
but I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me  
maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared  
but too many times I've closed the doors behind me   
  
Tell me why..  
  
Leave it all behind  
cross the borderline  
face the truth, don't have any time to...  
don't have any time to burn  
  
Tell me why..

I opened my eyes and realized that someone was watching me. I looked around, but saw no one. Still feeling their presence I called out "Who's there" I received no answer, not that I was expecting one. I kept looking around, but I still I could not see anyone. Blaming the rain as the reason why I could not see whoever was there I decided to talk to them.

"Hi. I'm Catalina." I stopped. What the bloody hell was I doing? I was talking into the bloody rain, to someone I wasn't sure was even really there. But to my great surprise I got an answer.

"I'm Damien." Said a male voice, and as suddenly as I had felt the presence it was gone. Extremely freaked out, I ran back to the castle.

Damien watched her run back to the castle. With two words he had broken his 200-year-old vow of silence. He wasn't sure what had prompted him to do it. Damien had seen something in her face that had made him willing to tell her anything. She was in great pain, but any fool could tell that. Something was different about her. She wasn't beautiful. Nothing about her looks particularly stood out except for her eyes. Even through the pouring rain that had been between them he could tell that they were an amazing emerald color. She was young, probably a student at the school. She seemed otherworldly. Almost like some kind of spirit or dark angel that got lost in the rain and ended here. Her muggle clothing was amusing to say the least. It was as if she was trying to rebel against the wizarding world. Damien sighed. She had peaked his curiosity. His only chance of getting her out of his head was to watch her a few days until he realized that she was just as human as the rest of them.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it sucked and the Rasmus lyrics were more than a bit random, but I can't help it! REVIEW! **


	4. Death Among Us

**A/N: Lookie I finally wrote Ch. 4. Happiness. I posting this write after I wrote it, so I've only edited once so it might have some errors. Also I was too lazy to look up some things in my books, so sorry if there are any errors because of that. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. **

Chapter 4 Death Among Us 

Damien scanned the crowded muggle club quickly trying to find his next victim. He found her sitting in a corner by herself. She was a pretty little thing with bright red hair. Silent tears were slipping down her face, and she was clutching her drink as if it was the only thing keeping her here on this earth. Damien closed his eyes, trying to ignore the annoying flashing neon lights of the dance floor. He tried to read her thoughts. Well, he couldn't really read her thoughts. A mind wasn't a book. However, in general Damien could detect feelings, and sometimes when the thoughts were strong enough he could detect their meaning.

The first thing he sensed was despair. He was shocked that a mortal creature with so few years could have such a total and complete lack of hope. As Damien scanned deeper in her mind he realized that she was planning on committing suicide that night. Damien smiled. She was perfect. He continued to watch her until she left the club. Damien followed her home smiling at how determined her step was. She was going to kill herself or die trying. The wind started to pick up causing the temperature to drop several degrees. The girl wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to stay warm.

After about 15 minutes of walking they reached her apartment. It was a dilapidated four-story building. Damien was surprised that anyone would want to live in this place. A rat-infested shoebox would be better than this. Damien followed the girl into her apartment. As long as he hid in the shadows and she stayed as distracted as she was, she wouldn't notice a thing. He watched her for five minutes before he let his presence be known.

Her blue eyes widened in horror, then awe. She thought Damien was some kind of angel, but he was no angel only death. He closed upon her quickly, taking her into his arms. She gave little resistance. She had been as prepared for death as any mortal could possible be.

"Who are you?" she said softly to him.

"Death." He whispered back before sinking his fangs into her tan neck. When he was finished, he carefully laid her now lifeless body carefully on her bed. Damien bit his tongue and kissed her neck were he had bit it making sure that two drops of blood fell on each of the puncture wounds. The blood fell on them and they instantly healed. When the police discovered her body they could find no cause of death except that all of the blood in her body had disappeared. The case of Kristi Lawrence would go unsolved.

Draco's POV 

I measured my transfiguration essay hoping it was nearing 3 feet. Much to my luck, I had only four inches to go. I was dipping my eagle quill in my green ink when I heard an owl tapping at the window. I walked to the window and opened it. I didn't recognize the owl and it didn't stand out in any particular way. As soon as it delivered its letter it flew off into the night. I unrolled the parchment. Most other people would have thought that the parchment was completely blank, but I knew better. I looked in the very bottom of the left hand corner and saw exactly what I was looking for. Written so small and so faint that you had to know it was there to see it was the numbers 9/24 and 12. I lit the parchment on fire with my wand and went to go find Cat.

When I found her she was sitting on one of the black leather couches in the common room. She was staring into the fire but wasn't really seeing it.

I sat down next to her. "Cat, I got a message from Him."

She came back to herself with an effort. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, midnight." I said

She nodded and then turned back to the fire. What was wrong with her? She was even more reserved than usual. Cat rarely talked, and when she did it was usually only one or two word answers. I wished she would talk to me about whatever was bothering her. It was probably nothing. I knew that she had been having problems with her roommates. Perhaps that was it. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It explained everything. It explained why she kept disappearing; she was hiding from her roommates! But what about that one night? It had been pouring that night. Cat had run into the common room after midnight soaking wet and as white as a sheet. I had been up finishing my History of Magic assignment. She had been completely freaked out, but had refused to talk about it. I pushed that to the back of my mind. It was her roommates it had to be.

Catalina Nightwitch woke with a start. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get the dream she'd been having out of her head. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The ugly green numbers read 11:37. Catalina pushed back the covers and silently got out of bed. She shrugged on her cloak and walked out of her dorm.

She walked out to the Common Room where Draco was waiting for her. They nodded to each other in greeting and then sneaked out of the castle together. The moonlit grounds had a surreal quality to them. They slipped into the Forbidden Forest

"What's the Portkey supposed to be?" Catalina whispered to Draco. They had to go by portkey because Lord Voldemort didn't trust either of them enough to tell them where Evanbien Castle was.

"This," said Draco holding up a werewolf claw. They each put a finger on it, "Ok.... 5, 4,3,2,1." Catalina closed her eyes and felt the familiar jerk around her naval. She opened her eyes slowly, dreading to be back in this horrible place. They now found themselves in a room full of hooded and masked Death Eaters. The meeting had already started, so Draco quickly took his place next to his father. Catalina, on the other hand, had no place during this meeting. Technically, she should be in the middle of the circle standing next to Lord Voldemort, but she wanted no part in it. He had her power at His command; she would give Him no more. Catalina stood in the shadows and listened to the reports of the Death Eaters. Lucious Malfoy gave the first report. He and the other Death Eaters had only spent about a week in Azkabam before Lord Voldemort broke them out. Malfoy was in charge of the muggle killings and torturing. Hundreds had already been killed. Catalina felt sick at the glee in his voice.

A new Death Eater started giving a report. This one however did not bring such good news. They were having trouble recruiting dark creatures. Lord Voldemort had hoped that because these creatures had been treated so poorly by the Ministry of Magic they would easily join Him. Unfortunately, they mistrusted Lord Voldemort as much as any other humans. After a few more reports, the meeting was adjourned. The Death Eaters quickly filed out of the room. Soon, Catalina and Lord Voldemort were the only two left.

"Well, my lady, what is your report?" Lord Voldemort said.

"I have none to give. You have given me no assignment." Catalina replied. The two stood on opposite ends of the room, yet both whispered.

"Does Dumbledore suspect anything?" He asked with a malicious gleam in his eye.

"No," she paused, "At least not to my knowledge. He does however have many spies."

"Then you must do nothing to attract their attention." there was a few moments of silence before Lord Voldemort spoke again, "I want you to keep an eye on Harry Potter and alert me if he ever quarrels with his friends."

Catalina gave him a wry smile; "You plan on striking at Harry Potter through his friends? It's a good idea, but I will not spy for you. Have Draco Malfoy do that as he is so anxious to prove himself to you."

Lord Voldemort was taken aback for a moment; Catalina had never refused him before, "No. You shall do it," She was going to interrupt him, but he held a hand up for silence, "You will do this because Potter and his friends do not know you and therefore do not know to mistrust you. You will also do this because I told you to."

"Yes, my lord." Catalina said glaring at him and then left the room.

Catalina combed Evanbien Castle looking for Draco. She found him in the Library reading.

She snuck up on him and grabbed the book out of his hands. She laughed when she read the title. "I must say Draco, that a book entitled _The Life Cycle of the Centaur Tick_ doesn't exactly seem to be your type of book.

Draco blushed, "It looked like the only book in here that wouldn't give me nightmares. And besides, this book is the portkey."

She put her hand on it, "Sure Draco, whatever makes you feel better about it."

A/N: Press the button that says Review and make me extremely happy!


	5. Into the Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Catalina and Damien, I don't even really own them either as their voices in my head.

Chapter 5 Into the Labyrinth

I looked around the Slytherin Common Room trying to inconspicuously count the number of people left. Draco saw me from across the room and raised an eyebrow in question. Damn, that boy paid way to much attention. I shrugged my shoulders and he looked away. I got up slowly, the key here was no sudden movements, which might attract their attention, and walked out of the Common Room.

Yes! I made it unchallenged; now I just had to hope that nobody would notice my absence. Draco would think I had just gone to bed, and my roommates would most likely be to preoccupied with boys or homework to notice that I was missing. I escaped out of the castle as cleanly as I had the Common Room and made it to the lake unchallenged. I sat down hugging my robes around me, the night was colder than I had thought and I didn't have my cloak. I curled up into a ball, prepared to wait for a long time. I was waiting for Damien, though I wasn't sure if he would come. Truthfully, during the last few days I had almost forgotten about him, with the Death Eaters meeting and all. But now, with that all out of the way he was back in my thoughts. Everything in my life was planned out without my consent and therefore dull. Contrary to popular belief, being the Dark Lord's Consort really didn't have that many perks. Damien, however, was the unknown, and I mean that in the most literal way possible.

I shifted in my position slightly, trying to get my legs to wake up, when I noticed him. I had a feeling that he had been watching me a few minutes before I had noticed him. I can't say why I was so positive that it was Damien, as I had never seen him before, but I knew it was he. Damien was standing just far enough so that the details of his face were blurred by the darkness. From what I could tell he was tall but then again I was sitting down so everyone would look tall. He was wearing all black, which made him seem part of the darkness behind him.

I wanted to say something to him, but I had no idea what. We watched each other for a couple of minutes before he turned around and walked off, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. I quickly got up and followed him. Damien turned around every couple of minutes to make sure I was still following. After about 30 minutes of walking we reached a clearing. The trees that ringed it formed a perfect circle. I guessed that the diameter was about 45 feet across. There were several stones in the middle of the clearing, they looked like they had been in some formation once, but over the centuries they had fallen and they were now just in a heap.

I turned to Damien, "What is this place?"

He was silent for a moment, "This place... It has memories of things best left to be forgotten. I believe that it's original purpose was an alter to the gods for human sacrifices. The important thing is nobody can spy on us here, with or without the aid of magic. "

"Why.... why did you bring me here?" I said.

Damien looked at me, as if contemplating the best answer. I noticed for the first time that his eyes were a bluish violet. "Your not human, are you?" He said looking at me quizzically.

"What? Of course I am..." I glanced at him, puzzled. It had never occurred to me that I might not be human.

"Do you see the stones?" He pointed to the ruined stones in the middle of the clearing.

I glanced at where he was pointing, "Yes... why? There just a pile of ruins."

Several emotions flickered across Damien's face, too quickly for me to read what they were. He looked at me in amazement, "Your Lord Voldemort's consort."

I glared at him, "Bloody hell, your not working for him are you?"

He laughed, "No, I work for neither side. By the end of the war my kind will try to be extinguished, not matter if Lord Voldemort or Dumbledore wins the war."

"Your kind? What are you?"

He paused for so long that I almost didn't think he would answer, "I am a vampire."

I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but that wasn't it. I silently cursed myself, following strange guys into the woods was not one of the brightest ideas I'd ever had. "Are you going to kill me?" Ok, not the best question, but I'd rather know then wonder.

His answer surprised me, "Kill you? No, I'm not even sure I could," I looked at him puzzled, "You mean Lord Voldemort has not told you?"

"Told me what?!" I said angrily. There were too many riddles here. I hated being kept in the dark.

Damien shook his head, "I'm not the right person to tell you."

"Bloody hell! Just tell me! Lord Voldemort probably never will. My ignorance gives him power over me. If he's your enemy, then telling me whatever it is that you know would hurt him." I said glaring at him.

He still shook his head no, "I cannot. Tonight is not the right night. You already have enough information to think about." Damien stopped suddenly and seemed to be listening intently, "You must go now, your roommate Emilia has noticed your absence."

Ahh shit. I was in trouble. Not bothering to say goodbye to Damien, I transported myself right in front of the Slytherin Common room, and walked in. The Common Room, was now empty except for Emilia. She was sitting on a black leather couch writing on a piece of parchment.

"Where were you?" She said, glaring at me.

I returned her glare, "It's none of your business."

She grinned evilly, "True, but it is the Dark Lord's." She finished whatever she was writing, she folded up the piece of parchment, and tied it to the leg of her owl that was perched on the edge of the couch. When she was done the bird flew off out of an open window.

I didn't realize what she had just done until the bird was gone, "Emilia, what did you just write to Him"

She tried to look at me innocently, but she failed, "Well I just thought someone ought to tell the Dark Lord what you've been up to as you certainly won't tell Him anything. "

I looked at her in horror, "I haven't done anything!"

"I must say it was hard to find out where you were weakest. You always did what Lord Voldemort wanted you to and played by his rules. I've been watching you, waiting for you to slip up. I must admit, I had almost given up hope, but then tonight, I saw you with that boy."

"But Emilia, it's absolutely nothing like that," I said trying desperately to make her understand.

"Don't worry, I know, you're not the type of girl to screw up all she has just for a boy. That's why I know it was a spy. Your helping Dumbledore."

"No!" Why was she so hell bent on taking me down? "I've done nothing to you!"

"Nothing?" She said, her voice eerily calm, "All I wanted was to be in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, but then you came along."

This girl was insane. Why was she blaming me for all this? She could still become a Death Eater. Then it hit me, she didn't just want to be a Death Eater, she wanted to be His consort. Maybe I could try and reason with her, "Emilia, let me leave. I promise I'll go away and never return. I don't want this. You can have it all."

"No!" She shouted, the calmness leaving her, "Your just trying to trick me!"

I shook my head, "Honestly, just let me go pack. It will be better for the both of us. You'll get the life you've always wanted and so will I."

"No... even if I did believe you, the Dark Lord would search for you. But if you're dead on the other hand..." Emilia said as she lunged for my throat.

She caught me off guard and I was pinned to the ground, "Emilia you're not thinking clearly." I choked out. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then in one swift movement I threw her off of me. I only meant to throw her a few inches, just enough so I could get up, but somehow I threw her all the way against the wall. As soon as I realized what I had done I rushed over to Emilia. She wasn't breathing and there was a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. Ohh Merlin, I had killed her. I heard the sound of feet pounding down the stairs and knew that I was doomed. They would give me a truth potion, and I would tell my story including the parts about helping Lord Voldemort. I did what I thought was my only option at the time and transported myself to Knockturn Alley.

A/N: Reviews make me happy!!!


End file.
